Delírios
by Gih Bright
Summary: A.U. Ele estava feliz, apesar de tudo. Mesmo que estivesse naquele quarto todo branco ao lado do corpo sem vida da pessoa que ele amava. Sasunaru - shonem ai; levíssimo Narusaku.


**Porque o fandom de Sasunaru foi o da minha estréia no ffnet e eu precisava escrever algo com esse par. A trilha sonora que me inspirou a escrever essa fic foi a música Lithium do Nirvana, especialmente o refrão. Não se preocupem: não é song fic.**

**Mesmo inspirada em uma música foda, a fic está um pouco patética, mas eu sinceramente espero que vocês gostem. '-'**

**Delírios**

Era uma noite qualquer, não havia nenhum atrativo no céu azul com algumas estrelas e uma lua nova - o que garantia pouca luminosidade. A temperatura estava agradável e apenas isso. Tudo estava calmo, calmo até demais.

Naruto e seus amigos acampavam em uma floresta, ainda estavam procurando por Sasuke. Era uma tolice aos olhos de Sasuke toda aquela dedicação exacerbada a sua pessoa, pois ele não queria ser resgatado de onde estava; ele se sentia bem daquele jeito. Conformou-se que não precisava de amigos e nem de nada que Konoha pudesse lhe oferecer, era assim que queria. Era assim que pagaria por seus erros.

Era tudo por seu egoísmo.

Aquela era apenas mais uma noite normal, mas foi naquela noite que o Uchiha resolveu fazer uma pequena visita ao acampamento de seu ex-melhor amigo, Uzumaki Naruto. Silencioso como um felino, Sasuke aproximou-se do leito de Naruto; uma kunai em sua mão. Talvez ele devesse finalizar toda aquela busca, sabia que todos aqueles esforços eram advindos unicamente de Naruto, talvez com uma leve participação de Sakura, mas Naruto certamente era o autor de quase tudo.

Bastava um milímetro a mais e o sangue escorreria da jugular de Naruto. Bastava apenas um pequeno corte e o líquido rubro jorraria fazendo com que o Uzumaki se engasgasse com seu próprio sangue. Sasuke conseguia visualizar todas aquelas imagens, podia ver com clareza os olhos azuis se abrirem alarmados e o brilho apagar logo em seguida. Bastava apenas um pouco mais de coragem e ele poderia matar Naruto e todos seus patéticos esforços em trazê-lo de volta ao "lado do bem".

Não soube bem porque, mas uma memória antiga lhe veio em mente. Era mais uma das conversas que ele havia espreitado entre seu pai e seu irmão, mas mesmo assim, a voz rígida do senhor Uchiha ecoou em seus pensamentos: "Quando um Uchiha dedica seu primeiro beijo a uma pessoa, ele dedica também o seu amor. Somente a morte pode romper essa promessa, Itachi.".

Era apenas mais um motivo para matar, contudo ele não conseguia mover a kunai e acabar com tudo, simplesmente não podia. Ele não seria covarde a esse ponto - então porque viera?

Talvez porque ele sentisse falta. Odiava admitir, mesmo que fosse somente para si, mas ele sentia falta da voz irritantemente alta em seu ouvido. De ver o azul daquele olhar brilhando de raiva, somente para depois os lábios alargarem-se em um sorriso. Porque ele havia, mesmo que não intencionalmente, feito uma promessa a Naruto: a promessa de amá-lo.

Talvez ainda não conseguisse matá-lo afinal.

Por isso, o Uchiha apenas tocou nos lábios de Naruto com os seus, recolheu a kunai e esperaria o dia de quebrar aquela promessa.

___XxX___

Quando ele acordou, percebeu que estava em um quarto excessivamente branco. Mas ele não ligava, de alguma forma, aquele branco todo lhe fazia bem.

Ele tivera um sonho estranho, era como se ele tivesse uma vida paralela àquela a qual vivia; algo fantasioso. Era uma vida triste.

Mas ele não estava triste ali, muito ao contrário, ele estava feliz. Ele estava com seus amigos, seus dois melhores amigos estavam ali adormecidos. Apenas adormecidos.

Eles haviam vindo visitá-lo naquele lugar, não era um lugar ruim afinal. Só era branco. Vinham todos os dias para conversar sobre algo diferente da sua tragédia, como bons amigos de infância que eram. Desde antes de seu irmão matar toda sua família apenas pela herança, mas ele não iria pensar em Itachi, não agora. Não, ele não lembraria daqueles olhos de um castanho-avermelhado que lembravam o tom da morte. Ele não lembraria da casa cheia de sangue e muito menos dos corpos jogados no chão. E nem que precisou fingir estar morto para escapar do irmão. Não. Ele não iria pensar. Não queria lembrar.

Seus amigos estavam ali. Dormiam ali. Ele não podia mostrar que estava afetado, nem fazer barulho. Ele era um Uchiha e Uchihas são seres fortes, são seres inexpressivos. Ele tinha que não lembrar, não pensar e tudo estaria bem. E novamente ele voltou a ficar feliz, afinal, Naruto estava ali.

Naruto, seu amigo e também seu primeiro amor. Seu único amor. Uma vez, seu pai havia comentado que um Uchiha, quando beijava alguém pela primeira vez, era fadado a amar somente aquela pessoa. Quando ele ouviu aquilo pela primeira vez, Sasuke fez uma careta infantil, mas anos depois ele veio a beijar Naruto. Não era sua intenção, tão pouco a do loirinho birrento, mas aconteceu: Sasuke apaixonou-se.

Com o tempo eles viraram amigos. E Naruto sempre esteve ao seu lado, mesmo quando o Uchiha não queria. Ele nunca poderia fazer mau a pessoa que ele gostava. Ele gostava mais de Naruto do que de sua própria vida. Sentia falta do outro, principalmente quando ele fora mandado para aquele lugar branco, mas tudo bem: o Uzumaki sempre voltava para vê-lo. E foi numa dessas visitas que o Uchiha descobriu que o amava. Queria dizer isso em palavras, mas por algum motivo ele não conseguia dizer.

Talvez porque as mãos de seu Naruto estavam dadas com as de Sakura. Daí vinha o branco. E ele só se lembrava de Naruto e Sakura adormecerem.

O lugar onde ele estava era branco. As paredes eram brancas. O teto era branco. Só o chão era vermelho, tão vermelho como o sangue, mas era ali que Sakura e Naruto dormiam. E era naquele mesmo chão que ele também adormeceria, dessa vez, ele não iria acordar.

_____xxxx

**Talvez a fic esteja um pouco chata e pequena, mas eu juro que tentei fazer algo legalzinho com o par. Se vocês leram isso, por favor, deixem uma review com a opinião de vocês, sejam elogios ou críticas positivas. **

**Quem sabe as reviews me inspirem para escrever algo realmente bom sobre o par?**


End file.
